When the Queen Gets Sick
by RangaHotMrsBlondDR
Summary: King Endymion Wakes up to find his Queen ill. What does he do? take care of her of course. :- Oneshot. T to be safe.


**Set during the era of Crystal Tokyo. 1 year after the fight with the dark moon, everything is back to normal. Rini is at the palace with them and will make an appearance. This is only a One-shot sorry everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**EPOV**

I woke up in the early morning to my wife beside me panting and thrashing around in our bed. I turned at first thinking she was just having a bad dream about to take her in my arms to calm her as I usually do when she has a bad dream when I saw her sweat socked cloths and hair.

"Serenity?" I whispered in her ear "Love, wake up." I said brushing the hair out of her face.

"mmmmm." She moaned tiredly still panting as she woke.

"Love how are you feeling?" I asked feeling her forehead for a fever.

'Sick ,tiered, hot. Dare it's hard to breath." She said struggling to stay awake.

"Its ok love go back to sleep I'll take care of you." I said softly to her thinking of the things I needed to get to help her once she was asleep.

"mhmm." She mumbled and fell asleep strait away.

I moved out of the bed pulling her gently into the middle of the bed so that she had more room. I walked out of our chambers to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. I then walked to the infirmary we had set up in the palace and got some cough mixture and pain killers. I then went to the laundry and grabbed a wash cloth before taking all the stuff I'd collected back to our room.

I set the cough mix and painkillers on serenity's bedside table next to her glass of water. I then went into our unsuit and filled the bowl with lukewarm water taking it back into our room placing it on my bedside table. I wet the wash cloth and placed it on serenity's forehead. I smiled down at her as she sighed.

Before long the wash cloth and water stopped working, she was still getting worse. I looked at the clock and it was only 4 in the morning still too early to call mercury. I sighed and lifted serenity out of the covers stripping her for her night gown leaving on her panties and then placing her back in bed with only the sheet around her. I placed a fresh cool wash cloth on her head and she settled down a bit her breathing wasn't as laboured at least.

I took the opportunity to get dressed a bit so as soon as it hit 5:30 I could call Mercury over. I put on fairly casual clothes seeing as we had no meetings today thankfully for Serenity I know how she hated missing important things for less than saving the world. I pulled over one of the comfy chairs in our room to the bed to sit next to my now peacefully sleeping wife.

I was staring to dose off when I saw the clock say it was 5:30. I sighed wiping my hand over my face feeling some scruff around my chin. I picked up the phone on my bedside table and hit the button that hand Mercury's symbol on it.

"Hello Sailor Mercury, how may I help you?" Amy said cheerfully.

"Hey Amy it's Darien can you come up and take a look at Serena she came down with a fever last night that I've got under control but I'd like to know the cause of it." I said taking a hold of Serenity's hand.

"Of course I'll be there in a moment." She said before hanging up.

Serenity was starting to wake up then, slowly blinking looking for me.

"I'm here Love Amy is on her way up to see you ok." I told her softly.

"Ok." She said trying to sit up. I placed an arm under her shoulders and helped her placing a lot of our pillows around her so she could sit up without straining herself. "thanks." She said pulling the covers up over her as she noticed her mostly naked body.

The door knocked then and I called out for them to enter knowing it was Amy. I was surprised when I saw in Amy's arms was Small Lady, still half asleep and holding one of her bunnies.

"Rini, what are you doing up so early?" I asked taking her from Amy so she could look over Serena.

"I saw Mercury walking past and asked her where she was going. She then said to you because mama was sick. So I wanted to come to see if mama was alright. Daddy why do you look so tiered?" she said looking at my tiered face.

"Because Small Lady I was taking care of Mama until Mercury could come." I said sitting back down in the chair next to out bed. Rini cuddled down in my arms falling back to sleep. I looked up at Amy as she closed the Mercury computer.

"So?" I asked wondering what was wrong with my wife.

"Well Darien, Serena it seems that Rini is not going to be an only child." Amy said smiling

"Really Amy?" Serena said excitedly.

"Yes Serena." She said

"Why did she have such a fever though?" I asked

"Well it seems that this little one has more of your powers Darien and Serena's body was having trouble adjusting to its power. She should be alright in a few days." Amy said reassuringly.

I looked down at our sleeping oldest. "Well I guess you're going to be a big sister Small Lady." I whispered in her ear.

She moved around a little before falling deeper into her slumber.

At Breakfast I walked down without Serena she had fallen asleep again trying to get some more rest. Walking into the hall where the senshi and we eat felt weird without her next to me. I opened the door and the sailors all turned getting ready for Serena to start speaking. When they noticed it was just me they stared confused.

"She's sick this morning." I said hoping it would calm them down.

I was wrong. "WHAT!" Raye screeched

"She's so sick she's missing a meal OMG." Lita said jumping out of her chair about to run to her Queen.

"She's just tiered she'll be down to eat soon don't worry." I said leading Lita back to her seat.

I sat down at the head of the table and eat my eggs and toast. The senshi were trying to figure out what was wrong with Serena. Amy just smiling down at her computer.

**So that's all, I hope you enjoyed it please review. **

**Until next time.**

**Sailor Cullen :-)**


End file.
